Clan Dunemaw
The Dunemaw Clan 'hails from a land of perpetual dusk; a rocky, isolated coast hidden by cliffs and mountains. As such Dunemaw draken are accustomed to harsh and cold conditions, and are known as efficient climbers with thighs of steel. Due to their isolation the clan is small, and frankly somewhat inbred -- though the eldest son of its present clanlord has been making efforts to shrink the gap between Dunemaw and other, much larger clans along with continued Cassian relations. Most of the Dunemaw are highly spiritual and ritualistic; most of them follow the Old Ways, or a mishmash of traditional practices with those of the Vigilant Church. The Dunemaw are not above eating other sentient races and have cannibalized to survive when they were rooted on Mikros. They own up to this fact, and some of them use it to intimidate others. They collect trophies from their wars and hunts (scalps, teeth, fingers, etc.) to clean and preserve for embellishing their clothing and armor. Their standards of beauty are based on how much of these things a person has accrued over the years. ]]'Bharata of Clan Dunemaw is the patriarch and Clanlord of the Dunemaw. Having grown old, he has left his eldest son in charge of the clan, and is travelling to Nexus in search of one last great hunt and an honorable death. Whispers amongst the Clan suggest that he is cursed by the Old Gods and isn't permitted to die a glorious death; Bharata thinks such words are stupid and full of lies... but they dog him nonetheless. Other notable Dunemaw include: * Naebiri, Bharata's mate, and mother of Xocoyol. One of his earliest and most influential mates, the cunning Naebiri has advised the Clanlord for much of his rule and continues to do so today. * ]]Beleth (deceased), Bharata's mate, and mother of Astoreth and Ejava. A powerful bloodshaman and the youngest of Bharata's mates, Beleth was killed while hunting shortly after Ejava's birth. * Gulguzan, eldest of Bharata's sons and twin of Mariset. Gulguzan is managing the clan in his father's absence and is the favorite to claim leadership once Bharata joins the Great Hunt with their Dunemaw ancestors. and of course, the Dunemaw Sisters. The Dunemaw Sisters of Nexus Bharata's arrival on was preceded by four of his daughters: bold Mariset, fierce Xocoyol, clever Astoreth, and spirited Ejava. Individually each of these huntresses are fierce, proud and strong; together, they are nigh unstoppable. Mariset is the eldest of Clanlord Bharata’s children, along with her twin Gulguzan (who is now heir apparent to the clanlordship). Unwilling to let her brother tell her what to do, even if he is Clanlord (and he isn’t yet!) she’s followed her sisters to Nexus to find her own success. Mariset is fairly quiet and even tempered - most of the time. She was raised to be strong and poised and maintains a level head under most circumstances. Xocoyol -- Xocoyol the Insanguinated, ''she is called for her days in the fighting pits, Xocoyol the Callous,'' for the mercy she does not show her prey -- is the daughter of Bharata and proud Naebiri; she is the strongest of her sisters, and favored by the rich Cassian House that sponsors the clan. She has an illustrious military history for her young age, and a reputation as a fierce and relentless huntress. She is decadent and prideful, and loyal to her sisters and her clan with all her dark heart; she makes no threats, only promises, and she takes no prisoners. Lately most of her days are dedicated to guarding the Cassian patron of the Dunemaw Clan, "The Nobleman" Montgomeri Rostine, but she still makes time for her precious little sisters when she can. Astoreth is the elder daughter of Bharata and Beleth, and keeps keen watch over her little sister Ejava (despite technically being one of the younger siblings herself). An intellectual in a clan of warriors, Astoreth often felt overshadowed by her siblings growing up, and she followed Ejava to Nexus looking to distinguish herself -- which, for the most part, she has done. But make no mistake; this "reasonable" middle sister's tendency towards careful consideration has not dulled her combative edge, and her claws are every bit as quick and sharp as her wit. Today, and despite her youth, she has made quite a name for herself as both a champion of the Dominion fighting circuit and a Councilor of the Dreadtalon Tribe. Ejava is the second of Clanlord Bharata’s daughters with his lost wife Beleth, and youngest of all his children. She has never let her age hold her back, however; at nineteen she became the first of her sisters to arrive on Nexus, and has paved much of the way the Dunemaws have followed since, making social inroads her less extraverted elder sisters never could. Cunning, excitable, passionate, dedicated, generally intoxicated, Ejava is equally favored of both Hazak and Fazaar -- unfailingly devoted to her sisters, and fiery as all hell. ]] Category:Draken Clans Category:Draken Category:Organizations Category:Dominion